A Glimpse
by Daisy8
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally up! Faith gets a glimpse of what her life would be like if it had taken a different path. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Glimpse Rating: PG-13 nothing too graphic here. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me.  
  
Summery: Faith gets a glimpse of what her life would be like if it had taken a different path. Author's note: This is loosely based on a movie I just rented, I thought the concept would make a good bos/faith fic. Sorry, not telling you which movie it was, you're going to have to figure that out on your own. On with the story, reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
********  
  
Faith yawned as she slid her key into the door. It was 1:00 in the morning and she was not looking forward to facing Fred. He would undoubtedly question her on why she came home so late and she didn't really have an answer for him. She had gone for a drink with Bosco and Ty but she certainly couldn't tell him that, it would only agitate him further and she wasn't planning on spending the entire night defending herself. Faith decided to just wing it and hope for the best.  
  
She could hear the soft humming of the TV accompanied by Fred's snoring as she walked in. Maybe, just maybe she could sneak past him and hop into bed with being caught. She shook her head at how pathetic she'd become, trying to sneak past her husband like a teenager coming home late from a party. But those thoughts didn't stop her from proceeding with the plan; just a couple more steps and she'd be home free. Faith rounded the corner of her bedroom and promptly bumped into a side table, knocking over a small vase.  
  
"Faith? Is that you?"  
  
She winced at Fred's loud voice and braced herself for the inevitable ruckus that would follow.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How come you're sleepin' on the couch?" She questioned, hoping to distract him. Fred was nothing if not easily distracted.  
  
"Uh, I was waiting up for you. What time is it?"  
  
'Okay', she thought 'If I can't distract him, then maybe confusion will work'. " I think it's about 11:30, why don't you come to bed you look tired"  
  
Fred glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen and started clenching his fists, followed by some abrupt pacing back and forth. " Faith, where the hell have you been all night! It's almost 1:30 I told you I wanted to talk tonight about the kids and you can't even get here before midnight!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I went out for a drink with Ty and lost track of time" She waited for the question that was sure to follow.  
  
"Was Bosco there?"  
  
There it was. All arguments could easily be traced back to Bosco, it was Fred's jealousy showing itself in full force. Faith sighed and walked past him into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, she wouldn't be sleeping tonight anyway.  
  
"Don't walk away from me. I wanna know if he was there."  
  
"Yes, he was there. Are ya happy now?"  
  
Fred stalked toward her stopping only inches from her face and grabbing her by the arm. For a moment she was afraid, she'd never seen him so upset and it looked like he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you're talkin too? I'm you're husband dammit, not some perp on the street!"  
  
He tightened his grip on her arm and she squirmed to get away from him. "Stop it, let go of me!"  
  
"Are you screwin him Faith? Are you cheatin on me with that son of a bitch, because you're spendin' an awful lot of time with him!"  
  
"Of course not! Fred let go of me now, you're hurting me!" Faith let out a sigh of relief as he dropped her arm and walked out of the room. He appeared a short time later with a bag slung over his shoulder and headed for the door. "I'm leaving for tonight. I can't stay here with you"  
  
That was all he said before rushing out and slamming the front door. Leaving Faith to stare after him, holding and empty coffee cup in her hand.  
  
Faith had decided against making a fresh pot of coffee. She already had ten cups earlier in the day and was nervous enough as it was. Although, the idea of using caffeine poising as a quick and easy death was somewhat appealing to her at that moment.  
  
Faith snuggled further into the couch, flipping channels on the TV until she came to Animal Planet. She smiled as she thought of Bosco watching the same documentary on elephants and placed the remote on the floor next to her.  
  
Minutes later she drifted off into sleep, with thoughts of Bosco and wildlife dancing through her head.  
  
Faith was awoken by sunlight creeping through the window blinds. She squinted against the offending light and curled further into the pillow. She stretched out her legs, expecting to hit the end of the couch. It was then that she realized she was lying in bed and absentmindedly wondered how she had gotten there.  
  
She opened her eyes fully now and turned over on her back, brushing up against something next to her. Assuming it was Fred who had decided not to brave it alone for the night, she sat up and glanced over at him. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that it wasn't Fred, this person had a full head of hair and was apparently completely naked. Faith closed her eyes and took a deep breath before peering under the sheets. Yup, she was naked too.  
  
'This cannot be good'  
  
She thought about making a run for it and hoping she wouldn't wake the mystery man, but curiosity was getting the best of her and she slowly got closer to him. Bracing herself up with an elbow Faith looked over his shoulder and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a gasp. It was Bosco in all his naked glory.  
  
Faith rolled away from him, landing on her back and holding the sheet protectively against her. A million thoughts raced through her mind but she couldn't find an answer to why she was naked in bed with Bosco. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch and that wasn't helping to piece together what had happened.  
  
She felt him stir next to her and had a sudden urge to grab the sheet and run out of the room, but before she could make a decision she felt his lips against hers. It was just a soft kiss but she felt flushed anyway.  
  
"Morning" Bosco said and smiled down at her.  
  
"Uh, morning?" Faith was thoroughly confused now. He didn't seem the least bit unsure about this situation and she didn't know what to make of that.  
  
She stared after him as he hopped out of bed, still very naked and proceeded to get dressed. She tried not to look, really she did, but it wasn't like he was trying to hide it, and she found herself staring even more.  
  
"I'm gonna put on a pot of coffee, don't use all the hot water this time okay?" he said with a grin.  
  
She furrowed her brow at him as he walked out of the room. This was just too weird. Grabbing the sheet and pulling it around herself, Faith quickly walked out of the bedroom and searched for the bathroom. Finding it at the end of the hall she rushed in and closed the door. Only then did she notice that she didn't have any clothes. Securing the sheet tightly around her again she ran from the bathroom, back into the bedroom and frantically looked for her missing clothes. They were no where to be found, so she assumed they must be out in the front of the apartment. Not willing to risk bumping into Bosco in only a sheet, she settled on a pair of his NYPD sweats.  
  
Faith paced back and forth. Now that her first mission of getting fully clothed was accomplished she had to find out what had happened. Surely Bosco would remember, she thought. He didn't seem confused about the whole thing so he must have some idea of how she ended up here.  
  
Gathering up her courage, Faith made her way into the kitchen. She found Bosco pouring coffee into two mugs, looking extremely happy with himself.  
  
Okay, here goes nothin.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Hey, coffee's ready" he looked down at her clothes and shook his head. "Why aren't you dressed?"  
  
She ignored his comment and began to question him. "Bosco what happened?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes at him in frustration. "I think ya know what I mean. How did I get here, what happened last night?"  
  
He stared at her silently, confusion clear on his face.  
  
"You obviously remember so why don't ya fill me in" she said, taking the coffee from him and leaning up against the counter.  
  
"Um, we had spaghetti for dinner. and then we went to bed."  
  
"Bosco this isn't funny really..Oh my god, what time is it?"  
  
He looked at his watch before replying that it was 10:00am.  
  
"I have to call the kids, I don't even know if Fred came home, they're there all by themselves.."  
  
She continued to rant until he grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Faith, honey just relax, you're freakin me out."  
  
She stopped in mid sentence when she heard his words. Did he just call me honey?  
  
Bosco placed a kiss on her cheek before turning away to put milk in his coffee. "We have that meeting at work remember. So, ya better hurry up or we're gonna be late"  
  
Faith just leaned harder against the counter, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. It was only then that she glanced down at her hand and saw the wedding ring hanging off her finger, with a diamond big enough to ice skate on.  
  
She took a big gulp of her coffee and sighed. There had to be an explanation for all this. 


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Yup, the movie is Family Man. Hope ya'll like this chapter and thank you for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. ;-)  
  
*************************  
  
Faith stood at their place under the bridge and looked out over the water. She had to get away, just long enough to figure this out. It had been the most confusing day of her life and it didn't seem to be getting any better. She rushed home to her apartment, worried that the kids had gotten into some sort of trouble, but the place was empty, completely empty. It looked as if someone had broken in and stolen all her stuff while she was away. She questioned the neighbors but they didn't even recognize her, saying that the place had been vacant for months.  
  
She asked Bosco where her kids and Fred were, hoping he would know but he just gave her a strange look, saying they were still in Long Island where they had been for the past 2 years. She just couldn't piece together what was going on, it was all too confusing. One moment she's married to Fred with two kids and then all of a sudden they're gone, like they were never really there at all.  
  
Faith stared at her wedding ring. She was married to Bosco now, it literally happened over night and she wasn't sure how to act around him. Sure there had been times when she fantasized about him, about what her life would be like if she somehow ended up with Bosco instead of Fred, but never did she think it would become reality.  
  
She missed her children. Oddly enough she didn't miss Fred one bit, but her kids occupied her thoughts. She wondered if they were happy, if they hated her, if they missed her, or if they even thought about her at all. She just hoped Fred was staying sober, he was a good father when he wasn't drunk.  
  
Faith turned away from the water, just in time to see a tall man approaching her. He seemed nice enough and had a certain calming quality about him but she gripped her gun anyway, after all this was New York city in the middle of the night.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"I bet you're wondering what's going on, huh?" He walked right up to her, paying no attention to the weapon she held.  
  
"And I suppose you're gonna tell me?"  
  
"What you're experiencing is called a Glimpse. This is a peek into what you're life could have been like if you would have made some different choices. You're lucky ya know, not many people get a chance like this. I suggest you take advantage of it."  
  
Faith stared at him in confusion. " That's it, that's all you're gonna tell me? How did I get here? How do I get back? Is any of this real?"  
  
He smiled at her, obviously having heard these same questions many times before. "Sorry, I can't tell you anything else. It'll all become clear to you in time."  
  
And then as soon as he had appeared, he was gone. Leaving Faith under the bridge alone, still trying to make sense of what she'd herd.  
  
"You're lucky. Take advantage of it" his words kept echoing through her mind as she climbed the steps to 'their' apartment. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along a little' she thought as she walked through the front door.  
  
"Honey, I'm home" she looked around and spotted Bosco in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled wonderful.  
  
Bosco glanced over at her and grinned. "Hey, where'd ya run off too? I was about ready to call the station and report ya missing"  
  
"Just needed to clear my head, things have seemed kinda weird lately." She leaned over the counter to inspect the food. Hoping for something sweet. "What are ya cookin?"  
  
"Poached pears, with a white cream sauce."  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding. Where'd ya learn how to make that."  
  
"I've been watchin the Food Network." He smiled proudly before spooning up some sauce and offering it to her.  
  
"Wanna test it? If it tastes bad you can blame it on Emeril, I used his recipe."  
  
Faith licked it off the spoon. It was heavenly and she was about to tell him so when he got closer to her, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"Ya got some on you." He said only inches away from her now.  
  
It suddenly felt very warm in that room. Faith knew what was about to happen and even though it felt wrong to mislead him, to pretend that she was his Faith when she wasn't, she couldn't bring herself to move away. She had wanted this for a long time, she just didn't realize it until now.  
  
He closed the gap between them and licked off the remaining sauce from her bottom lip. "I think it tastes better on you than it would on the pears."  
  
"Well, no one said we had to have it over pears." That was all she got out before he cut her off with a kiss, leaving no doubt in her mind that that sauce would end up in some very unconventional places.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one. I had it all finished when I first posted it, but the ending just didn't seem right and I've been wracking my brain ever since trying to re-do the last few parts. Anyway, on with the story, please let me know what you think.  
  
********************************  
  
Faith looked at Bosco as he slept. He was snuggled against her with his arm lying across her stomach and his face pressed into her neck. She could feel his soft breathing on her skin. He looked peaceful; the worry lines that were etched into his features from too many years working the beat were gone.  
  
She ran a lazy hand up and down his back and gazed out window, It was early morning and the sun was just creeping through the blinds. She hadn't planed on this. She fully intended to just wait it out until the Powers That Be saw fit to send her back, she wasn't supposed to get involved. Faith snickered lightly. She'd gotten herself way past involved the moment she kissed him back. That kiss washed away any doubts she had that this wasn't real, and any reservations about getting involved.  
  
Bosco shifted against her, squinting his eyes against the light. "Good Morning."  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah, it is isn't it?"  
  
"Whatta ya say we call in sick and spend the whole day in bed?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at her hopefully.  
  
"I think that sounds like the best idea I've herd in a while. But we can't, it's already Friday and we've got tomorrow off."  
  
He half sighed in defeat and snuggled against her again. "You're right, I guess I can wait a day."  
  
Faith turned on her side so she was facing him. "Bos, how long have we been.together?"  
  
"What, you don't remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember, I just wanna make sure you do too."  
  
He smirked at her. "Two years, 3 months."  
  
She was struck by that. Not only the fact that he actually did remember, but that she never considered Bosco the type who would settle down with anyone. She suddenly wondered what brought them together in the first place, what made them cross the line from being just friends to something more. She closed her eyes and tried to push those thoughts away, there would be time later to think about the whys and what ifs. She may never get another chance to be so close to Bosco and she certainly didn't want to waste it.  
  
************************************  
  
Faith sat on the bench by her locker waiting for Davis to come in. Bosco was already waiting in roll call, on time, which was something else in the long list of things that surprised her. Seconds later Davis breezed into the room, dropping his duffel bag at his feet when he reached his locker.  
  
She hesitantly walked over to him. If anyone would know how she and Bosco had gotten together it would be Davis, and he was one of the few people she felt comfortable asking.  
  
He glanced up at her." Hey Faith, where's Boos?"  
  
"He's waiting for me in roll call."  
  
Davis shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, ever since you two got married he's been on time every day. It's like magic."  
  
She shifted her gazed nervously, unsure of how to casually ask such a question. She figured getting straight to the point would be a good idea.  
  
"Davis, How did Bosco and I.gosh I don't even know how to say this.when did we become.more than friends?"  
  
He shot her a confused look. "You'd know better than me, you were there."  
  
Okay, this was not going how she planned at all. Faith took a deep breath and tried a different approach. "I know this sounds kinda strange and I can't really explain why I'm asking this, but I need you to tell me when Bosco and I got together. Please Davis, this is important. Just tell me what you know, even if you think I already know it."  
  
He nodded and sat down. "Okay. Um, I guess it all started with the whole Cruz ordeal. You two didn't speak to each other at all for nearly a year after you got shot, and then when you came back to work you avoided each other. I honestly didn't think you'd ever forgive him and he of course blamed himself. Then about three months later Bosco took a bullet from some perp that robbed a liquor store.we didn't think he'd make it. You showed up at the hospital when the call went through and you never left, you stayed with him for days. When he finally woke up it was like none of that crap you were fighting about mattered anymore, I think it was then that you both realized what the other meant to you. You've been together ever since.happily ever after." He ended his speech with a grin.  
  
Now she was really confused. Who was Cruz and why did she get shot? Faith sat down on the bench next to him, trying to process the information. She was half tempted to ask him these questions, but figured that would only get her a one way ticket to the loony Ben.  
  
"Faith, are sure you're okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Davis."  
  
"No problem." He quickly stuffed his things into his locker and headed off to roll call.  
  
She had more questions now than before and made a mental note to stop by the record room after their shift. If there was any information on them from the past too years she was going to find it, and the first thing she'd search for would be the name "Cruz".  
  
***  
  
TBC... 


End file.
